


That Time When Natasha Took Darcy Out for Drinks (and Then Got Laid)

by chezamanda



Series: Troika [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, pretty self-explanatory. Darcy is getting pretty tired of being cooped up in S.H.I.E.L.D., so Natasha takes her out for some drinks, and then ladytouching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time When Natasha Took Darcy Out for Drinks (and Then Got Laid)

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me, I don't have any money.

_This place sucks_ , Darcy thinks as she stares at the white ceiling of her room. Not her room in her crappy apartment back in New Mexico – quite the opposite – it’s a sterile, windowless room inside of S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters that Darcy has been stuck in for three days, six hours, and twenty minutes. Coulson and the underlings he sends in to make sure Darcy is fed and hasn’t died from boredom insist that it isn’t a cell, but Darcy can’t think of another word for a room where someone is kept for an extended period of time. She picks up the plastic spork that came with her dinner and considers Shawshanking her way out. She can only play so many games of Vortex on her iPod.

The door hisses open and Darcy looks up to see a redheaded woman standing in the doorway. Darcy doesn’t recognize her, but she doesn’t look like the other S.H.I.E.L.D. members who mostly dressed in black or navy and wore matching neutral facial expressions. She looks like she’s ready for a night on the town.

“Hi Darcy. I’m Natasha,” the woman says in a slightly husky voice that sends a little shiver down Darcy’s spine.

“Hey…” Darcy replies and sits upright on the bed. “Are they taking me in for another debriefing, because I understood the first time about not talking about this to anyone.”

This Natasha smiles and shakes her head, the fiery red curls bouncing. “No, this isn’t official business. This place can get a bit claustrophobic, so I thought I’d take you out for some fresh air and maybe a few drinks.”

“Lady, you are my new favorite person.”

 

Twenty minutes and a bit of makeup later, Darcy finds herself at an impressive nightclub knocking back martinis with her new best friend. They definitely beat what Darcy is used to back home. Natasha is a lot funnier than Darcy expected from a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and doesn’t seem to have the company-issued stick up her ass like her coworkers do. She is also smoking hot and reminding Darcy just how long it’s been since she slept with a girl. That Clint guy back in New Mexico was pretty fantastic, but there is just something about a woman - and that something is exactly what Darcy is in the mood for tonight.

“So how did you end up with S.H.I.E.L.D.? You seem so normal,” Darcy says and knocks back the rest of her drink. The floaty feeling that follows tells her that will be her last one for a while.

Natasha laughs, shrugging her shoulders. “Long story,” she says over the loud music, “Too long to explain here.”

“Fair enough,” Darcy stands up, “Be back in a second, pretty lady.”

The full force of the vodka hits her when she stands, but Darcy is a pro and makes it to the ladies’ room without falling flat on her face. While she waits for the line to the stalls to move, she wonders if someone was nice enough to take Jane or Eric out. Though after Eric’s epic night of drinking with Thor, he has barely touched the stuff and seems to get a little green when alcohol is even mentioned. Finally, the line gets moving, and Darcy is happy to see they keep the bathrooms just as nice as the rest of the club. Though when she goes to wash her hands, she spots the Crying Girl at the other end of the sink. Every bar has one.

Darcy checks her makeup in the mirror and re-applies some of her cherry red lip gloss. Her thoughts drift back to Natasha and her pretty, full lips. She had been staring at them all night wondering just how soft they would feel against her own... or against other parts of her body. _Dude, she is just being nice. She doesn’t want to sleep with you even if you are a total fox_ , says her inner voice of reason. This is the same voice of reason that had convinced her to sneak off to the back room of the bar with Clint back in New Mexico before the whole Thor thing – Darcy figures she can trust it not to steer her wrong. Thinking about that night makes her grin, and she strolls out of the bathroom with an extra spring in her step.

Some dudebro in a two-sizes-too-small Affliction shirt is standing at their table when Darcy returns after her short detour to the bar get some water. She doesn’t have to hear what the guy is saying to know he is laying it on as thick as his Axe body spray. Based on the look Natasha is giving him, he looks about two seconds from getting castrated if he keeps talking. When she catches sight of Darcy, the look does a complete 180 and Natasha smiles widely at her, making Darcy’s insides flutter. Darcy sets the two bottles of water on the table and nods at their guest.

“This is my friend, Darcy. We’re having a girls’ night out,” Natasha tells him; the “leave us the fuck alone” is silent.

“Hey,” the guy grunts and immediately stares at Darcy’s chest.

Darcy is quite proud of her tits - loves them, in fact - but doesn’t appreciate when some idiot stares at them and refuses to acknowledge her existence. She folds her arms over her chest and cocks an eyebrow.

“Nice talking to you,” Natasha says and turns to say something to Darcy. The guy doesn’t seem to take that hint either and continues doing his sad Jersey Shore reject thing.

“You two should come out with me. I know this choice place where my cousin DJs.”

“Sounds swell. Why don’t you go ahead and we’ll meet you there?” Darcy deadpans and takes a sip of water.

“Hey, I’m just trying to show you two a good time,” Jersey Shore says.

“We were before you and your mantanned ass came over and started bugging my girl here,” Darcy says because he just had to go there - that place where assholes like to go and blame women for their inadequacies. It’s right between to the “You Need To Learn To Take A Joke”-ville and “I Didn’t Know She Was Your Best Friend” Township.

“Didn’t know I was dealing with a coupl’a dykes. My mistake. You blend in pretty well,” he says, holding his hands up defensively.

Darcy feels the vein in her forehead start to throb. “At least I don’t have to roofie girls to get them to sleep with me,” she snaps at him and turns back to Natasha. “Where were we?”

Darcy pulls Natasha into the kiss she’d been thinking about giving her all night and worries for a second that she might get shoved off. Much to her surprise, Natasha goes with it, wrapping one arm around her waist and bringing her other hand up to the back of Darcy’s head. All thoughts take a sharp left turn into nothingness when Darcy feels Natasha’s velvety soft tongue slip into her mouth. She melts against Natasha and tries to pull her closer, but grunts in frustration when she realizes they’re both still in the high bar chairs.

“Tell me that guy is gone,” Darcy huffs against Natasha’s mouth, refusing to open her eyes.

“Long gone. Let’s get out of here,” she says and slides out of her chair.

Obediently, Darcy follows Natasha out of the club into the rain. Natasha manages to flag down a taxi within five minutes, which has to be some kind of record for New York, and they pile into the back seat. Darcy glances out the window and sees their friend standing in the rain. She rolls down the window to stick her head out.

“Give your hand all my love, dude. I’ve got a sexy lady to please,” she calls and gives a little wave before closing the window.

Natasha laughs and pulls Darcy into her side. They’re both pretty soaked from the rain and the air conditioning in the taxi makes Darcy shiver, cuddling closer to Natasha. She raises her hand to wipe some of Darcy’s damp hair from her face. Almost all of the bravado Darcy had felt back at the club vanishes because this is really going to happen and this woman could probably have her disappeared if she doesn’t perform well. _Okay, that probably won’t happen_ , Darcy’s trusty voice of reason pipes in. _Probably._

Natasha gives her an encouraging smile, somehow sensing her apprehension, and presses a kiss to her cheek. “I should be able to keep my hands off of you until we get back to my place,” she whispers, and Darcy is glad to be sitting down right now.

The taxi drops them off at an apartment building a few blocks away. Natasha leads Darcy through the entryway to the elevators, and that intimidation grows a little stronger. The building is ultra modern and all clean lines - unlike where Darcy lives, which has creaky floorboards and peeling wallpaper. They step into the elevator and Natasha presses a button to go to the tenth floor.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Natasha remarks. “First time doing this?”

“Are you kidding? I’ve got girls lined up around the block,” Darcy jokes, finding her usual, snarky self buried beneath all of those nerves.

“Good to know,” Natasha says and presses her against the wall, their mouths connecting once more.

Darcy sighs against Natasha’s mouth as she pins her against the wall of the elevator. Natasha is a lot stronger than she appears; she also seems to know what to do to make Darcy turn into an incoherent, sorry excuse for a human being without so much as batting an eye. She pushes a knee between Darcy’s thighs as her tongue explores Darcy’s mouth. In a matter of seconds, Darcy is rocking against Natasha’s thigh and panting against her lips. Her fingers are already undoing the buttons of Darcy’s jeans when the electronic voice announces they have reached the tenth floor and to please watch their steps. Sighing, Natasha steps away from Darcy and walks out of the elevator. Luckily, her apartment is right across the hall from the elevator doors, and she doesn’t fumble with her keys.

Darcy whistles when she steps into the apartment, but doesn’t get very much time to appreciate the décor before Natasha pulls her over to the L-shaped white couch. She forces her down on the bottom of the L where the cushion is wider. More room to spread out, Darcy thinks in that half second before Natasha is kissing her again.

“Let’s get you out of these wet clothes,” Natasha purrs into her ear as she finds the button fly of Darcy’s jeans again and works it open.

The wet denim ends up hitting the hardwood floor with a loud slap and is quickly followed by Darcy’s top. She can’t help but grin when Natasha gasps quietly in surprise at the sight of her breasts which are probably spilling out of the black bra she has on.

“Impressed?” Darcy asks, her smile widening, and shimmies a little beneath Natasha.

“Very.”

“I’m not going to be the only one in her undies here. Start stripping,” she says.

Natasha smirks. “Yes ma’am.”

Darcy’s jaw drops slightly when Natasha peels off her own wet clothes to reveal an amazingly beautiful athletic body and a matching set of champagne-colored lace underwear. This definitely had not come from the rack at Target. Natasha leans down, brushing her soft lips against Darcy’s mouth, and raises a shiver through her body. Something clicks in Darcy’s head that this gorgeous woman is doing this because she wants her. Suddenly, she stops feeling so anxious and pulls Natasha close as they kiss. Natasha’s skin is just as soft as her lips, and Darcy finds herself quickly addicted to the feel of it beneath her fingers.

Natasha’s hands ghost over Darcy’s breasts and she gasps, pressing up to feel it again. Grinning down at her, Natasha purposefully avoids Darcy’s tits and begins to kiss her way down Darcy’s body. She lets out a frustrated groan, desperate to have Natasha’s mouth against the incredibly sensitive skin of her breasts. Though the direction that Natasha is going, Darcy might not be complaining for too much longer. She presses an open mouthed kiss just below Darcy’s navel and pulls back for a moment.

“What’s this?” she asks, tugging the stretchy material of her boyshorts down to reveal the skin above her hipbone. “Is that a Bettie Page tattoo?”

“I like my ladies on the dominant side, what can I say?” Darcy says with a smile.

“No wonder you like me,” Natasha remarks and kisses Bettie before hooking her fingers into the material and sliding them down Darcy’s legs.

Natasha runs her hands up the insides of her thighs, parting them and makes a little humming sound. For a horrified moment, Darcy tries to remember the last time she had taken the time to trim everything down there but then Natasha’s tongue is slipping between her folds and Darcy stops caring about how she looks. She grabs ineffectually at the couch cushion for some purchase but her fingers skid over the white leather. Natasha’s tongue swirls around her clit, making Darcy’s eyes cross. She rocks her hips against Natasha’s face with a loud groan and can already feel herself getting close.

“Wait wait wait,” she gasps, tugging at Natasha’s shoulders.

Natasha raises her head and - _oh god_ \- Darcy can see her own slick shining on Natasha’s pink lips. “What’s wrong?” she asks, pushing some hair from her face.

Darcy urges Natasha back up to kiss her, burying her hands in Natasha’s tousled red hair. She moans as she sucks the taste of herself from Natasha’s lips and tongue.

“Turn around,” she tells Natasha, “then go back to what you were doing.”

“Mmm, who’s the dominant one now?” Natasha purrs.

Grabbing a pillow, Darcy props her head up while Natasha slips her panties off and repositions herself on the couch. Her knees come to rest on either side of Darcy’s head. The heady scent of Natasha’s arousal makes Darcy’s head swim. Just the idea that she had caused this incredibly sexy woman to be this turned on creates another flood of wetness between her thighs. She sighs at the warmth of Natasha’s skin against her body and her breath against her leg.

Darcy runs her tongue teasingly along the slit of Natasha’s pussy and is rewarded with a quiet gasp. She parts the lips with long, languid strokes of her tongue, the faintly spicy taste of Natasha filling her mouth as she goes. Another cry escapes Natasha, and Darcy grins before drawing slow circles around her clit. As if trying to one-up her, Natasha buries her face in Darcy’s pussy, her tongue delving deep inside. Darcy throws her head back, cursing loudly, and bucks up against Natasha’s mouth. She had wanted to drag this out, but fuck it, game on.

Darcy sucks the swollen bud between her lips and flicks her tongue over the sensitive tip again and again until Natasha is rocking her hips. She has to stop what she’s doing a few times to curse loudly. It’s becoming harder and harder for Darcy to keep lapping at her pussy because the feel of Natasha’s tongue on her own combined with the sounds Natasha is making is driving her right out to the edge. She reaches up and grabs onto Natasha’s perfect ass to pull her closer as she fucks her with her tongue.

No matter how much Darcy wants to draw this out - because really, when is she ever going to fuck a girl this hot again? - she knows that she won’t to be able to hold out much longer. She can feel herself fast approaching orgasm because Natasha is just way too good with her tongue. She groans loudly, pressing her head back against the pillow for a moment. The ragged sound of her own breathing catches her off guard. It’s been a while since she was so turned on so quickly. Hearing how strongly Natasha reacts to her drives her even closer to that breaking point. Natasha buries her tongue deep inside her pussy, and Darcy is gone, body shuddering beneath Natasha, and her loud cries fill the apartment.

Still heaving for breath and trembling a few moments later, Darcy opens her eyes and finds that Natasha hasn’t moved. She presses a kiss to the inside of one of Natasha’s thighs. It occurs to her that she didn’t see or hear Natasha come, and Darcy always finishes her work. Natasha gasps in surprise when Darcy starts eating her out once more, and she rests her forehead against Darcy’s thigh. Her hands keep Natasha’s hips in place as she works her tongue around Natasha’s swollen and sensitive clit. From the desperate, gasping sounds coming from Natasha, she’s dangerously close.

With one firm stroke of her tongue, Darcy makes Natasha come apart above her. She is mesmerized by the visible shiver that goes through Natasha’s body and the way her muscles contract. Darcy runs her hand up Natasha’s side in a comforting manner and has to feel a little smug at the fact that she just made her come that hard.

Once the shuddering stops, Natasha carefully moves off of Darcy and stands up. She appears to be assessing the situation, but Darcy misses the warmth of her skin and pouts up at her.

“Aww, what?” Natasha asks, a small smile playing at her lips.

“I’m cold, c’mere,” Darcy says and holds up her arms to draw Natasha back in.

Natasha huffs out a laugh and lies down in Darcy’s arms. They stay there for a moment, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies. Darcy runs her fingers over the silky smooth skin of Natasha’s back and glances down at her. Natasha leans up to kiss her, and Darcy can taste herself on Natasha’s tongue. Groaning into the kiss, Darcy fists a hand in her hair and sucks every last bit of her taste from Natasha’s mouth. They’re both panting hard when they pull away for air.

“Mmm,” Natasha hums and traces a finger over Darcy’s bottom lip, “Think I’m going to have to keep you.”

“That so?” Darcy asks and sucks the tip of that finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

Growling, Natasha pulls her finger from Darcy’s mouth and replaces it with her tongue. Darcy’s arms pull Natasha as close as possible as they trade firm, almost bruising kisses. She feels Natasha grinding against her thigh and grins. While they continue to explore each others mouths, her fingers creep down between where their bodies meet and doesn’t stop until she can feel the warm slickness of Natasha’s pussy. Her efforts are rewarded with a surprised gasp from Natasha.

As Natasha begins to grind against Darcy’s hand, Darcy moves her mouth to that inviting stretch of neck that has been catching her eye all evening. She kisses over the pulse in Natasha’s throat. Before she goes any further, Darcy pauses to whisper in Natasha’s ear just how amazing she feels against her hand. A full-body shiver runs through Natasha at Darcy’s words. Grinning, Darcy brings her mouth back down to Natasha’s throat and sinks her teeth in enough to bring out another gasp. She can hear Natasha’s breathing go shallow again as she worries the delicate flesh of her neck.

“Guess I found what you like,” she murmurs into Natasha’s ear and slides two fingers inside of her.

“Fuck!” Natasha cries, digging her fingers into Darcy’s skin.

Darcy finds herself transfixed by the sight of Natasha fucking herself on her fingers - Natasha’s lovely face all tight with concentration as she tries to bring herself to orgasm. To help things along, Darcy crooks those two fingers, applying just the right amount of pressure to have her steady movements suddenly become desperate. She feels the tremors going through Natasha’s body and has to kiss her. Her thumb rubs a circle around Natasha’s clit and sends her shuddering into another orgasm. Natasha’s breath stutters out in hot little pants against Darcy’s mouth as she rides out her climax.

“You are way too good at that,” Natasha huffs.

“Yes I am,” Darcy replies, grinning up at her.

“Smartass,” she says and kisses her.

Tremors continue to wrack Natasha’s body as she comes down. Darcy wraps her arms around her, their kisses languid and leisurely. Their tongues are smooth as they glide against each other.. Natasha slowly traces Darcy’s upper lip with her tongue, and it's Darcy’s turn to shiver. With a quiet growl, Darcy grabs a handful of Natasha’s hair and kisses her roughly. She catches Natasha’s full bottom lip between her teeth, swallowing the moan that escapes Natasha’s mouth. It’s clear Natasha is trying to regain control of the situation and Darcy is more than okay with following her lead.

Natasha begins to run her hands over Darcy’s skin, inching up from her waist toward her breasts where they quickly unhook and slide her bra off, leaving her exposed to the cool air of the apartment. When Natasha’s fingers brush over her breasts, Darcy jerks, feeling a sharp twinge of pleasure shoot straight through her body. She feels Natasha touch her again - slowly, experimentally, like she wants to figure out what caused that reaction. Again, Darcy reacts visibly to the fucking wonderful feeling of Natasha’s slightly callused fingers on her oversensitive breasts. Pulling back, Natasha grins down at her like she’s just won a prize or something.

“God, you have some fucking amazing tits, Darcy,” she remarks and traces one nipple with her index finger.

Darcy hisses in response, feeling heat pool low in her belly. Natasha trails kisses down her throat to her chest as her hands continue to stroke and knead her breasts. She repositions herself between Darcy’s thighs, presumably to get better access. The first touch of Natasha’s tongue to the now hardened flesh of her nipple causes her to cry out, digging her fingers into Natasha’s hair. Somehow the heat of her mouth seems more intense as she sucks Darcy’s nipple between her lips. Her other hand still caresses the sensitive flesh and Darcy can’t even find the breath to speak. A pathetic-sounding whimper is all the noise she can manage.

“Gonna come for me again like a good girl?” Natasha breathes against her skin, causing a shiver to go through Darcy’s body. She nods and whimpers something incoherent in response.

Dropping her head, Natasha brings her mouth to the other breast and gives it the same treatment as its twin. Darcy tries to squeeze her thighs together to relieve a little of the building pressure between them, but finds that one of Natasha’s legs is blocking her. It’s just far enough away that Darcy would have to move away from Natasha’s mouth to grind up against it, and she isn’t about to stop Natasha from what she’s doing. She groans out a mixture of pleasure and frustration, desperate to come again.

Natasha bites down just hard enough to send another shock through Darcy without being painful. She gasps out a weak “please” and Natasha raises her head.

“Please what?” she asks, fingers lightly tracing the spit-slick skin where her mouth had just been a second earlier.

“Please...” Darcy finds her voice, “please make me come.”

Natasha seems to consider this for a moment. “Since you asked so nicely...”

Those fingers that had been playing with her nipple move quickly down between her thighs, slipping inside of her. Darcy’s eyes go wide when she feels the pressure of them against that spot deep inside of her. Immediately, she begins to rock against Natasha’s hand and can feel that tightly-wound coil within her start to unravel. Her breathing grows labored with each swipe of Natasha’s tongue against her breast and the steady pressure of her fingers against her g-spot. Darcy urges Natasha back up to her because she wants to feel Natasha’s mouth against her own when she comes this time. It’s less of a kiss and more their lips touching as Darcy pants, teetering just on the edge of an orgasm.

“That’s it. C’mon, such a good girl,” Natasha breathes into the kiss.

In a split second, that pressure within her breaks loose and she sobs against Natasha’s mouth as she comes. Her muscles contract so rapidly that they feel like they’re fluttering inside of her. Warmth floods her body and she clings to Natasha as she rides out each wave. She closes her eyes, letting it overcome her, and feels Natasha brush the sweat-damp hair from her face.

Everything goes a little fuzzy for a while as the afterglow settles in. Darcy only half registers Natasha shifting her up the couch and settling down beside her, one arm draped across her waist. Once her body has calmed down, she opens her eyes and sees Natasha watching her.

“Hey,” Natasha says and gently strokes the bare skin of her stomach.

“Hey,” Darcy echoes, cuddling closer to her warmth. Leather couches do not retain enough body heat for her liking. Natasha presses a kiss to the top of her head.

“Don’t get too comfortable here. I do have to take you back before someone notices you're gone.”

Darcy groans. “Isn’t there some special code for ‘super secret sexy times’ that you can tell them, and they look the other way?”

“Not that I’m aware of, unfortunately,” she says with a smile and tilts Darcy’s face up so she can kiss her, “Though I would let you stay if I could.”

“I’m pretty amazing, I know,” Darcy says, grinning.

“Mmm, that you are.”

They spend the next few minutes kissing and running gentle caresses over each other’s skin. Darcy pouts when Natasha pulls away and stands to retrieve her discarded clothes. She sits up and puts herself back together, starting with the bra that had managed to disappear behind the couch. Natasha sets her shoes beside her feet and excuses herself for a moment.

Darcy checks herself in the mirror once she has everything back on and sees what a mess Natasha has made of her hair. Quickly working her fingers through the tangles, she makes it somewhat presentable and less like “just been fucked” hair. Her lips are reddened from use and feel slightly swollen. There is an unmistakable rosiness to her cheeks that isn’t from the blush she had put on that night. She gives herself a lopsided grin in the mirror, proud of her feminine wiles... or whatever it was that had caught Natasha’s attention back at the S.H.I.E.L.D. office.

“So am I allowed to brag about this to my friends, or is it one of those ‘if I tell you I’d have to kill you’ kinda things?” she asks when Natasha reappears, fully dressed.

“Just leave out the part about me working for S.H.I.E.L.D. and you’re fine,” Natasha says with a laugh. “Ready to go?”

“I guess,” she sighs and gives Natasha the best puppy dog eyes she can muster.

“You’re good, but not going to work on me,” Natasha says, but still brings her in for a kiss.

The ride back to the S.H.I.E.L.D. offices is quiet, but Darcy is too caught up in rehashing the events of the evening to really care. Natasha escorts her back to her room once they arrive. The room seems even more depressing now that Darcy has been to a gorgeous apartment with an even more gorgeous woman.

“Maybe if I’m ever here again or you’re in New Mexico, we can hook up...” Darcy suggests, biting her lip. It’s probably a stupid thing to consider, given that she didn’t even get to spend the night.

“I’d like that,” Natasha says, much to her surprise, “give me your phone.”

Fishing the cell phone from her purse, Darcy hands it to her and tries not to jump for joy. Natasha quickly enters the information in and returns it - the display showing a her first name and phone number with a 917 area code. Darcy smiles and puts it back in her purse.

“C’mere,” Natasha says, beckoning her to a corner of the room.

Just as she takes the two steps over to Natasha, she is pulled into another intense kiss. She has to steady herself on Natasha’s shoulders for a moment, but quickly returns the kiss, sighing just a little - this woman actually leaves her breathless. They pull apart, both smiling and panting for air.

“Had to do that in the camera’s blind spot,” Natasha whispers and flicks her eyes toward the surveillance camera in the ceiling.

“Thanks for showing me such a good time tonight,” Darcy says with a knowing look.

Natasha kisses her again. “The pleasure was all mine.”

Darcy leans against the wall as she watches Natasha turn and walk out of the room again. She glances up to make sure she is still out of the camera’s line of sight and takes a moment to do a very immature “I just got laid” dance that involves a lot of fist pumping and ass shaking. Once Darcy has collected herself, she deposits her purse on the bed and finds her change of clothes in the bag she had packed and goes into the adjoining bathroom. The room might suck, but at least she doesn’t have to share a toilet and shower with everyone else on the floor. Darcy washes her face and brushes her teeth before changing into her oversized Beatles t-shirt and some pyjama pants.

When she goes back into the room, she notices a new text message on her phone from Natasha - “I was serious about hooking up again if we ever get the chance. Hang onto this number.” Darcy flops down onto the bed and closes her eyes, drifting off to sleep with a big smile on her face.


End file.
